Many pet owners, particularly owners of small dogs and cats, bring their pets with them when traveling in a vehicle. Most commonly the vehicle in question is an automobile or passenger car, but this discussion applies equally to any sort of vehicle including sport utility vehicles, trucks, buses, recreational vehicles, boats, aircraft, all terrain vehicles, off-road vehicles, trains, or other motor vehicles. The term ‘vehicle’ as used herein refers to all of these types of motor vehicles. While it is common to allow small pets to sit on the driver's lap, or to sit on an unoccupied seat of the vehicle, this is potentially quite dangerous to the animal in the event of an accident or even a sudden stop as the animal is unrestrained and can slide off of the lap or seat and collide with the vehicle interior with great force, potentially causing injury or death. Additionally, the animal can be injured or killed by a deploying airbag. The most rudimentary solution to this problem is the use of some sort of restraint for the animal, generally affixed to the animal's collar or harness, and generally fastened to the vehicle seat belt or some other secure attachment point. Another solution is the use of a pet car seat similar to a human infant car seat wherein the pet is placed or strapped into a rigid or semi rigid enclosure which is secured to the vehicle.
Previous pet safety devices have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,154, issued to L. E. Thomas on Oct. 20, 1959, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a tethering strap arrangement for animals riding in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034, issued to H. S. Dishart on Mar. 21, 1967, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a safety harness and collar for pet riding in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. D245,716, issued to Anthony J. Russo on Sep. 6, 1977, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, illustrates a pet safety enclosure for a domestic animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,286, issued to Paul R. Rux on Apr. 23, 1985, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet container for an automobile having a hinged, multi-position front wall and a pet harness connected to the container by a leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,359, issued to Maurice D. Moorman. on Jul. 1, 1986, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a vehicle safety platform for a pet having horizontal mounting arms, a resilient base, a seat belt and a safety harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,630, issued to Therese G. Luce on Jan. 30, 1990, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an animal safety seat belt comprised of upper and lower restraints, front and rear straps, and a securement strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,541, issued to Paul L. Thompson on Mar. 13, 1990, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet restraint in a car having a harness with an adjustable flexible belly band, and a flexible chest band joined to the belly band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,526, issued to Charles Parker on Apr. 9, 1991, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a collapsible vehicle safety apparatus for animals having a rigid base with a collapsible support frame and a pliable barrier cover attached to the base and held by restraining members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,377, issued to Myrtis C. Edwards on Jun. 23, 1992, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a collapsible vehicle safety restraint and seat for pets that includes a padded seat pivotally extended from generally vertically disposed seat back which is removably affixed to an otherwise conventional vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,892, issued to Myrtis C. Edwards on Jan. 2, 1996, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a vehicle safety seat for pets having a pet seating portion removably disposed within base portion, with a vehicle safety seat secured to a vehicle passenger seat by securing the vehicle's seat belt portion through the vehicle seat belt passage of base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,258, issued to Phillip Fricano on Nov. 11, 1997, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet safety enclosure for animals especially dogs comprised of a horizontal seat with a backrest; seat has housing with recess for seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,571, issued to Carl L. Goldberg on Aug. 18, 1998, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a vehicular safety restraint for pets having two joined, closed loops with a breast strap set on the front loop and a tether on the rear loop which is passed through a connecting strap attached to the first loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,335, issued to Robert C. Holt, Jr. on Jun. 29, 1999, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a harness for a dog in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,370, issued to Maad Al-Birmani and Yousef N. Al-Humidi on Jun. 27, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet safety enclosure for transporting a pet having a net which is separable from and connectable to opposing sides of a back portion and has a predetermined length extending from the sides of the back portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,713, issued to Louis Albert, Giedeman, 111, David James Hoffman, Irmina V. Reyes-Helfrich, Jeffery Kim and Gary Wight on Jul. 3, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet restraint system for motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,635, issued to Tammy Ballard on Aug. 6, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a vehicle safety restraint for canines comprised of an upper restraint, a lower restraint, a neck strap and a harness strap.
U.S. Pat. No. D461,966, issued to Houstene Reece on Aug. 27, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, illustrates an animal automobile seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,787, issued to James Gantz and Bette A. Gantz on Jul. 15, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet console seat for use in connection with automobiles comprised of a bar having a middle, and a seat frame having opposing ends with one end attached to the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,377, issued to Mark Lobanoff and Ronald S. Gulette on Oct. 28, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an animal restraint system for a vehicle having a removable, spherically-shaped vest secured to the seat belt of the vehicle via a tether strap, with leg holes for the front legs of an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,044, issued to Mark Lobanoff and Ronald S. Gulette on Dec. 7, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an animal restraint system for a vehicle having a top strap extending across the back of an animal wearing the vest from the first to second sides of a vest jacket when the jacket is on the animal to secure the vest to the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,429, issued to Gary Ray Bennett on Jan. 31, 2012, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an animal restraint system for a vehicle having a top strap extending across the back of an animal wearing the vest from the first to second sides of a vest jacket when the jacket is on the animal to secure the vest to the animal.
One area of deficiency generally present in all of these proposed solutions is the risk of spine, neck or choking injuries to the animal when restrained by a collar around their neck during a high energy impact or deceleration.
Another area of deficiency generally present in all of these proposed solutions is the inability of the animal to move about freely while in the vehicle.
Another area of deficiency generally present in these proposed solutions is the lack of protection for the vehicle seats from pet fur, odors, urine, excrement, scratching, or staining.
Yet another area of deficiency generally present in the proposed solutions is the inability to utilize the restraint means outside of the vehicle.
Yet another area of deficiency generally present in the proposed solutions is the absence of any provision for easily carrying, transporting, or stowing the apparatus.
While there are presently a number of proposed solutions to the problem of providing a safe means for pets to travel in vehicles, none has been conceived or implemented to permit a safe, comfortable, protective, easily cleaned, stowed, and transported solution which would be optimal for the application.